


Twenty Seconds

by thenotsogingerale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson Whittemore as Gina Linetti, Kira Yukimura as Rosa Diaz, Liam Dunbar as Jake Peralta, Lydia Martin as Captain Ray Holt, M/M, Mason Hewitt as Charles Boyle, Peraltiago AU, Theo Raeken as Amy Santiago, Vernon Boyd as Terrence Jeffords, brooklyn nine nine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsogingerale/pseuds/thenotsogingerale
Summary: Have you ever stopped to wonder how would Thiam develop if they were in the Brooklyn Nine Nine universe? Almost certainly you didn’t, but I have so here is the answer anyways.





	Twenty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is it I guess, the first chapter of my very random Brooklyn nine nine AU. I know it’s basically the pilot episode rewritten with different names, but the next chapters are definitely going to be much more different from the show, I just had to keep this beginning in order to get where I need to. I hope you enjoyed it.

“This job is eating me alive” Liam murmured, his voice was deep and steady, filled with every emotion possible and devoided by any feeling at the same time, “I can't breathe anymore” he said after a brief pause. Then he took a breath in and continued, “I’ve spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I’m not becoming like them,” his expression was empty and his lips barely moved as he talked. As his eyes quickly got filled with worry and desperation, he made a final, short, dramatic pause before saying “I am them.” in a deep voice.

“Hey,” a husky voice interrupted him, calling him out, from a few feet away.

Liam quickly turned his head away from the small camera he was looking at, searching for the source of the voice.

“What are you doing, weirdo?” the same voice asked him with a tone of slight confusion.

“I’m doing the best speech from “Donnie Brasco”” Liam said as if it was something Theo, the person who talked, should’ve known, “actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from “Donnie Brasco”” he added as he looked behind his back, pointing at about ten tv screens showing his face, “ ‘suuuuup?” he then said with a smug face, looking again at the small camera in front of him.

“Get it together, man, okay?” Theo replied after a sigh, before turning back to the man behind the counter, all around them there were broken glasses, and the shop’s shelves were emptied, “so the shop was hit about two hours ago” he read the words written on the notepad he was holding on his right hand, while the other hand was busy with a black ballpoint pen, then he looked up at the man. “They took mostly tablets, laptops and cameras…” he talked as he was about to write the list down on the white paper, but got interrupted by a drum machine starting off.

As Theo turned his back, he saw Liam standing right behind the drum machine that had started off making a rhythmic percussion sound, “sorry” Liam said after pressing a button that turned off the music.

“I’d like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store,” Theo said as he clicked the pen and put it away inside the notepad, “I’d also like to apologise for my partner, his parents didn’t give him enough attention”

“Uh, Detective?” Liam called Theo’s attention, who turned once again to his colleague, but this time it was a slow, annoyed and tired turn, “I already solved the case. We’re looking for three white males, one of whom has sleeve tatts on both arms”

“And… how do you know that?” Theo asked with a challenging and amused tone, stepping closer to Liam.

“I had an informant on the inside, he’s been here for years,” Liam said in a serious and deepened tone and Theo’s doubting expression didn’t stop him, “watching, learning, waiting. His code name?” Liam continued as he stepped back slowly, then he quickly grabbed a teddy bear on top of a shelf and looked at Theo, “Fuzzy Cuddle Bear,” he said right before turning the bear, so that its back faced Theo, and smirked childishly while showing him a small screen right on it, “it’s a nanny cam!”

Theo grunted rolling his eyes back, “you got lucky” he huffed, as Liam stepped back again to connect the nanny cam to the tv screens.

“No, I got here five minutes before you and figured that in this gigantic electronic store there had to be at least one working camera,” Liam said while a black and white recording appeared on the screens, showing three caucasian men robbing the place. “Oh, hi bad guys!” Liam said proudly watching the recording.

Theo watched the screens and thought that Liam could be such a great cop since he’s surprisingly bright, can almost always find a way to outsmart the perps and has always great plans, if only he wasn’t so fucking childish and selfish.

“You did it Fuzzy, you busted ‘em, it’s time to come home” Liam said, looking at the bear he was still holding in his hands, then he turned the bear so it faced Theo, and put it closer to his face, “I’m not sure if I can” Liam said impersonating Fuzzy, his voice was suddenly deep, mysterious and dark. “I’ve been undercover so long, I’ve forgotten who I am, I have seen terrible things,” his voice was now almost a whisper, and Theo had to look away, because if he didn’t he would’ve smiled and he couldn’t afford that, “I haven’t known the touch of a woman in many moons.”

“Alright,” Theo uttered, visibly annoyed, then proceeded to turn on his heels and go towards the door.

“Detective Raeken! Don’t walk away from me!” Liam said dramatically, still impersonating the bear, but Theo was already out of the door.

“Despite Liam’s idiocy”, Theo began telling to the rest of the squad of detectives in the briefing room, hours later, “we found and just arrested the thieves of the electronic store, and-”

“…since technically I did crack the case,” Liam interrupted him with an amused face, “Raeken, would you do the honours?”

Theo sighed and, as he stood up from the chair and stepped closer to the whiteboard, the room got quickly filled with “oooh”’s, “woo”’s and claps from the rest of the cops. On the board, there was a scored tab which let everyone know the count of cases solved by Detective Raeken, 22, versus the count of cases solved by Detective Dunbar, 23. “I hate this” Theo complained as he picked up the eraser and the pen and replaced Dunbar’s 23 with a 24.

“It’s a good feeling, it’s a good feeling” Liam stated happily while Theo returned to his chair.

“Enjoy it while it lasts”

“I will”

Sergeant Boyd, a tall, muscular, and pretty scary man who was standing in front of everyone right next to the board, interrupted the cheers coming from almost everyone in the room with a “Dunbar, update on the Davenford murder?”

Liam stood up and reached the screen next to where the sergeant was standing saying “good news for all you murder fans”, then proceeded to explain the details of a murder that happened the previous night and used a remote to switch between a bunch of photos that showed the victim’s body and other stuff inherent to the case.

Theo stopped following the conversation between Liam and the rest of the cops about the murder as soon as it developed into a game of guessing what the hell was that disgusting thing on the chin of the old man in one of the photos. Liam suggested it was butterscotch putting, Mason, a cop and Liam’s best friend, thought it was flan, and Kira, another cop and old friend of Liam’s, said it had to be old person gunk.

He had a lot of other, more important, things to think about. First of all was the fact that the same day they would’ve met their new Commanding Officer, and it was both scary and exciting at the same time. Theo wanted to make Captain too, one day, and, in order to do so, he needed a better C.O. than the one they previously had.

As soon as they got out of the briefing room, Liam sat at his desk, and Theo followed him, leaning to the side of it, instead of sitting at his own desk, which was right in front of Liam’s. “Hey, you heard anything of the new captain?” he asked while throwing an empty coffee cup into a bin a few feet from them.

“Uh, no, and I don’t care” Liam responded dryly, “I just wish Captain Hale never left, he was the best”

“He was terrible. You just liked him ‘cause he let you do anything that you wanted”

“That’s not accurate at all”

Theo looked down on the floor huffing “If I’m ever gonna make captain, I need a good mentor”

“Sorry dude, but this new guy is gonna be another washed up pencil pusher, who’s only concerned with…” Liam raised slightly his arms, moved them mechanically while saying, with a terrible imitation of a robot voice, “fol-low-ing eve-ry rule and the pat-rol guide. Meep. Morp. Zeep. Ro-bot Cap-tain, en-gage”

“Is that what you think?” a sweet voice asked right behind Liam, whose blood froze in terror, but he wouldn’t let anyone know that.

“Heyyyy!” Liam said with way too much emphasis as he stood up, finding himself in front of a short, ginger woman in a blue uniform, “new captain alert” he said, following with a nervous laugh as he looked at everyone else present in the bullpen, “you must be the new C.O., I’m Detective Liam Dunbar, great to meet you”

Theo moved his amused gaze between Liam and the ginger woman in front of him, knowing that the whole thing wouldn’t have ended up well for him.

“No, don’t let me interrupt, you were describing what kind of person I’m gonna be, I’d like you to finish,” the captain said seemingly toneless, but there was some sort of challenging undertone.

“It’s not necessary” Liam began trying an excuse to avoid the impression, but with just a simple look from the C.O. he quickly changed his mind, “or I could recap very quickly, sure” he looked around, only to meet Theo’s interested and delighted expression and, even though he didn’t say anything, every inch of his face told Liam ‘I can’t wait to see how much trouble you’ll get in for this’ in a very teasing tone, then he raised his eyebrows and it only made the thing more clear to Liam. “Uhm, let’s see… I think I said some joke about… beingawasheduppencilpusher” he said the last words without even breathing, too scared that the woman could hear him.

“Why don’t you do the robot voice you were doing to imply that I’m a rule-following robot? I want to hear it again” the Captain said in the same plain tone.

Liam looked again at Theo, his expression changed slightly, but he could still hear it saying ‘I really can’t wait to see how much fucking trouble you’ll get in for this shit’, then he turned again to the Captain and moved his arms mechanically while saying “meep, morp, zeep… ro-bot” shyly, in a very low tone, hoping that nobody else heard him, even though literally everyone was staring at them.

“That’s a terrible robot voice”

“Yep,” Liam nodded.

The C.O. walked across the room towards her new office, then turned around right in front of the door so that everyone could pay attention to her, “everyone, I’m your new commanding officer, Captain Lydia Martin. Sergeant Boyd, a word” and she disappeared behind her door, followed by Boyd.

Everyone returned to their desks, Liam looked up at Theo, and whispered “thanks for being an asshole”

“You dug your own grave” Theo didn’t even look up from the report he was writing.

“You could’ve helped me”

“Why?” Theo chuckled “a) we’re not friends, and b) it was kinda funny”, Liam was about to reply but Theo talked again and interrupted him, “also, c) you know I want to become a Captain and I can’t ruin my chance to actually learn something from Captain Martin just to save your ass”

“So you were just being a kiss-ass, I thought you got my back”

“I’m not a kiss-ass, and we’re not friends”

“You’re always a kiss-ass” Liam returned his eyes to the desktop.

Theo didn’t even reply and just looked up at Liam “crime techs at Davenford’s apartment are done, call Hewitt and Yukimura so we can go”

The car ride was only five minutes, but Liam hated every single second of it. Theo and Kira did nothing but tease Liam for the whole thing with Captain Martin, who would most probably roll up at the apartment at some point to check on them, and that did not help at all. Mason tried to defend Liam, but he was just climbing on mirrors.

“Jesus, guys, I couldn’t have known she was right behind me”

“Why don’t you just learn to shut the fuck up?” Kira suggested.

“Why don’t you just learn to shut the fuck up?” Liam replied in a mocking tone, and Theo, who was driving, couldn’t help but roll back his eyes, “if you roll them back a bit more you’ll stay stuck like that forever”

“That’s what I’m going for, if I manage to stay stuck I’ll never have to look at your face again”

The apartment in which the murder took place was a very small but tidy apartment, everything was clean and at its place, except for a few pieces of evidence in the kitchen.

“Okay, so” Liam began talking as soon as he was done looking around, “the perp came in through the window, left that muddy footprint,” he said as he pointed at a footprint on the counter under the window, “and apparently had sex with the dish rack”

“Shell casings found here,” Theo said looking at the floor, mentally measuring the angle between the two shell casings, “two shots. Bang, bang” he pointed out the two possible directions the murderer could’ve shot.

“Looks like the perp stole…” Kira started reading her notepad, “a computer, a watch, and five kilograms of Kopi Luwak coffee valued at… What?” her expression quickly went from annoyed to surprised “three thousand five hundred dollars”

“Thirty-five hundred dollars for some coffee?” Liam couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Kopi Luwak is not just a kind of coffee” Mason explained “it’s very rare to find, ‘cause it includes part-digested coffee cherries, eaten and defecated by the Asian palm civet”

“Why do you know that?” Theo’s expression was torn between confused and disgusted.

“Thirty-five hundred dollars for some poop coffee?”

“I hope robots and feces are not the only things you talk about, meep morp” a familiar sweet voice talked behind Liam.

Liam turned his back only to see Martin’s inexpressive face, “Captain, hey, welcome to the murder, what are you doing here?” he asked with the fakest smile Theo had ever seen in his entire life.

“I like to know what my detectives are up to. Take Raeken and knock on doors, see if the neighbours have heard anything”

“Door duty? It’s a waste of time!” Liam complained, but as soon as the Captain left, he found himself in the hallway knocking on doors, knowing that they would’ve wasted an entire afternoon for nothing.


End file.
